Various polymerizable phenol compounds are known to be useful compounds for recording materials and described in JP-A-63-173682, JP-A-59-83693, JP-A-60-141587, JPA-62-99190, Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei-2-150319 and Hei-2-156381 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,280; however, the compounds described in the above known references do not include polymerizable phenol compounds which have an --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, --CO--, --NH-- or cyclic structure in a linkage group therein.